Scream
by Edakumi
Summary: He loved me, and healed me. Without him, I would have been overwhelmed with my sadness. Now it's my turn to make him happy. Rin's experience.


**Author's Intro:**

**Man, sometimes you can a buttload of inspiration for fics and stories when on vacation. Or that's what happened to me. **

**I don't like ZoeGirl, but my little cousin listens to it, and I ended up hearing this song and getting the idea for this songfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba OR Zoegirl, which I don't even like. **

**Enjoy my first attempt at a songfic!

* * *

**

_**Does anybody know how I feel?**_

"Are you and Hatsuharu really dating? Is the talk I hear correct?" Akito asked, smiling slyly at Rin, who gave the God a guilty look.

"Well, that clears it up."

'_Akito knows…he knows…no! Who told him? No…no…Haru…'_

Isuzu Sohma clutched her shirt, and breathed heavily; she couldn't lose Haru, not now. And it would be her…her fault when he paid the price.

'_H-he'll hate me..! I knew…I knew that one day my love, my need for him would make him hate me.'_

Akito's merciless figure stepped toward Rin, and she asked her one question.

"Which one of you two was it that began your relationship?" but the God wasn't done. "You know how out of control I get when I'm angry. Which one of you should I direct my anger at? Who's fault was it that your relationship began? You remember what happened to Hatori's left eye…."

'_I can't let Haru pay…I can't let him get hurt…I must protect him.'_

"I-it was me! I was the one who started it," the Horse yelled, backing up. Her long, black hair flowed in front of her, making a frame for Akito's figure.

**SLAP.**

"No wonder I hate women. They're so sneaky. They touch things that aren't **_theirs',_**" Akito breathed, glaring at Rin's bruised, delicate face.

"You think that you can win."

_**Sometimes I'm numb, sometimes I'm overcome.**_

_**Does anyone know how I feel?**_

_**Do I have to wear my scars like a badge on my arm for you to see me?**_

_**I need release.**_

Rin thought of her parents. Their "attempt" at happiness. They yelled at her. They hit her.

"_Do you know how hard we try?"_

"_For who's sake do you think that we do this for?"_

Their words stung the girl like arrows and daggers after she "broke their happiness".

Her own mother disowned her, striking her with painful words will she was sick in the hospital.

_**Do I have to scream for you to hear me?**_

_**Do I have to bleed for you to see me?**_

'_**Cause I grieve, you're not listening to me.**_

_**Do I need to scream?**_

Then there was _him._ There was Haru.

He comforted her, and saw her for what she was. But there were also Akito's abusing reminders of how warped she was.

He did see her. And he cared.

"Your darkness will devour Haru! Learn your place!"

"I don't need you," Akito spoke fiercly. Rin's father had said the same thing.

_**Has anybody seen what's been done?**_

_**Where's my defense?**_

_**No one heard my protest.**_

_**The eyes of God were watching me.**_

'_But…Haru. He needed me. There was a person who needed me. He wanted me to be happy, and sought joy in me.'_

Akito choked the Horse, taking her rage out on the helpless girl. And then….she completed the job.

Pushing Rin out of the window, Akito watched her fall. She watched her hair and skirt flow in the wind as the girl fell.

_**It's time to make my peace, let it go and be released**_

_**So I can breathe again.**_

'_Thank you, Haru. You've made me happy. You've given everything to me. _

'_But…it's my turn to make you happy now. I want to free you. I want to release you from the chains of the Curse. I love you.'_

_**I'm on my knees.**_

'_When nothing remains on my hands, then it will end.'_

_**I've been marked, set apart**_

_**But I'm cut so deep and afraid of the dark.**_

"_The Curse binds us…"_

Her parents hated her. She was possessed by the spirit of the Horse. Why should they love her? Why would they pretend any longer? The play was over, and the curtains drawn.

But…there was still one that would help her through her pain. He could start to heal her, and they would eventually fall in love.

_**I don't have to scream for him to hear me**_

_**Don't have to bleed for him to see me**_

'_**Cause I'm clean, he is listening to me**_

"_Rin, let's kiss…"_

"_Because we love each other…"_

"_I love you, so I want you."_

'_I wanted him so much. All of him. I would never be satisfied.'_

'_I love him.'_

_**I don't have to scream**_

_**I don't have to bleed**_

'_**Cause I'm clean, he is listening**_

_**And I don't have to scream.**_

'_I don't want to let go.'

* * *

_

**Author's Closing:**

**Sorry it's not that long. The song wasn't that long, either.**

**For my first songfic, I hope I did okay. It's so hard to master everything….**

**Review, please! Give me constructive critism! (Or compliments…)**

**Ciao!**

**E. **

**(And sorry it ended so weird.)**


End file.
